Fire Emblem Brawlers: Fates (Revelation)
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Prince Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki are found knocked out cold in a tower of Nohr's castle, tensions rise as the Queen of Hoshido is seemingly killed, but what is her real fate? Is she truly dead? Or is she merely knocked out? This is Fire Emblem Brawlers: Fates (Revelation path).Fabia/Ren (Fabia Elise, Ren Kaden) (Dan Corrin/Avatar Runo Fem!Keaton Dan x Runo)


Okay so this is my second Crossover for the Fire Emblem series and it will center around Dan Kuso being a nobleman of a hidden kingdom within the Fire Emblem universe. What is his secret and who is the blue-pigtailed girl following him? Let's find out, shall we? There will be two side stories, one for Revelations, and another for Conquest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Bakugan, the rights to these respective series go to their rightful owners. This is only for fun. I hope you enjoy.

Dan's Point of view

Looking around my room, I noticed something that seemed familiar, yet oddly scary, but I couldn't tell, for the love of me, what it was. In the same room, there was a young woman with blue pigtails that looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where exactly, yet she reminded me of a very close friend. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door to the room and I flinched.

"Lord Daniel? May I come in?" A female voice asked. It sounded much like Mira's voice but yet I couldn't tell if it was her or not.

"Yes, of course. You may come in." I replied, nodding.

"Ah, good morning, Lord Daniel. Here are your clothes. You have training with the Royal Families of both Nohr and Hoshido. Both are coming to visit. Do you need any help getting dressed or preparing breakfast? Do you have any special requests for breakfast?" The woman asked, revealing herself. Standing before me, was an almost literal clone of Mira. She blinked, her pupil-less Vestal eyes looking at me in confusion.

"My lord, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mira started to say until a familiar red sphere who I knew all too well popped up and started Mira.

"Daniel? Where are we and why is Mira calling you Lord Daniel?" The red spherical being asked.

"Drago, I have no idea but I guess we'll find out..." I replied simply.

"Daniel, allow me to explain, my son." A voice said, smiling gently.

"M-mom?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Daniel. It's me, Queen Mikoto. Are you alright, my son?" My mom asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I-I think so. Who is this young woman? I feel like I recognize her and yet this blue-haired woman with the pigtails looks familiar as well." I said, scratching my head in confusion.

"Daniel, these are your childhood friends, Mira Fermin, but she likes to be called Felicia and Runo Misaki, she is ultimately the daughter of my dearest friend, Azura. I called on these two to help wake you up, because you, mister, were sleeping like a log and it is well past ten in the morning. WAKE UP!" My mom shouted, scaring me awake.

"Ah! Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up! Did you seriously say it is well past _ten in the morning_?! Oh shit, I'm going to be late! Felicia, please start preparing an onigiri and a bagel, onion with cream cheese!" I shouted scrambling out of bed and rushing into the bathroom to bathe and then eat before rushing downstairs to get to training.

"Don't let the cat outside the castle!" Mikoto and Runo both yelled.

"Ah that Daniel, he is _HOPELESS!_ I can't believe I'm married to him!" Runo said, sighing.

"Runo, sweetie, boys will probably be boys. They're bound to act like that, even like idiots in the morning. You have no idea how late my husband slept in bed in the mornings. Some days, he'd wake up as late as 2 o'clock in the afternoon!" Mikoto chuckled.

"Yeah probably true but I can't help it since he's going to be my husband someday... Guess I'll need to learn to curb my temper... even though that won't be easy..." Runo sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, I had finally finished my shower and remembered to shave my body and was scrambling to get into my armor before I finally rushed down the castle stairs and grabbed the bagel and onigiri and rushed out the door to Nohr's training ground in a blatant hurry.

"Oh triple snap, I am so fucking late! Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" I shouted as I ran so fast that dustclouds built up in my wake and in running so fast, I bumped straight into my stepbrother, Shun! As we tumbled into each other, we both laughed and grinned at each other. Suddenly our fun was interrupted by Shun's older brother Ingram who looked at us both sternly.

"Shun, quit slacking off! You know grandfather assigned us a mission mine being training with Daniel while yours however... is meeting up with Ren and Masquerade for a meeting! Quit loafing about! Go on, get on with it! Begone!" Ingram scolded Shun. Shun sighed and scampered off. I sighed looking at my older stepbrother who gave me a look.

"And not one word out of you either Daniel. You are in trouble as well for oversleeping and being late." Ingram scolded me. I sweat-dropped looking at my stepbrother who looked at my younger stepsister who looked at me.

"Dan, you know better then that!" The blue-haired sister said, shaking her head.

"Alright, that's enough squabbling. Now, without further ado... the training will now begin! Daniel, the first move is yours." Ingram said.

I nodded and saluted before smirking and swinging my sword as I moved toward my stepbrother.

Drago smiled and shook his head as Runo and Tigrerra came outside. They smiled and laughed as I swung blow for blow, parrying one strike after another. Before I knew it I had been knocked out cold and I fell into a slight coma and Fabia, my younger Nohrian stepsister tried to wake me up with her magic.


End file.
